Kel
Kel is a keyblade wielder and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Kel To be revised Story Kel was one of the second batch of keyblade wielders that had arrived at Land of Departure. His first world was Deep Jungle which was filled with some interesting experiences. Personality Part I For the beginning part of Part I, Kel mainly kept to himself. Doing more thinking than talking to the point where it would appear that he wasn't even there. He still wasn't all that trusting of his thoughts enough to voice them. As time went on and more and more keyblade wielders joined the SOS Brigade (Might as well start calling us this), he gradually started to more comfortable speaking his thoughts and slowly went back to his old self. *Notable Traits of his 'Old self': Calm, Helpful and Loyal 'Part II Onward' To be added once we get to Part II Kel_Banner.png|Kel Mark of Mastery and Onward character_concept_art_by_khanshin.jpg|Soldier Kel (Part 1) Mystogan_in_the_rain.jpg|Black Mage Kel tumblr_naun11PyAY1qfelsio7_500.png|Ninja Kel 32447.jpg|Ranger Kel Piratedude.jpg|Pirate Kel allenwalker.jpg|Soldier Kel (Part 2) MagicKnightKelV2.jpg|Magic Knight Kel Appearance Kel is a blue haired, blue eyed teen who wears an outfit specially made from his home world. (See image) Along with this is his father's gloves that he wears at all times, and a cross necklace kept hidden in his undershirt for good luck. His father told him that the materials that made the necklace were special and would help him if he ever needed it. Abilities * Blend * High Jump (Equipped) * Combo (Equipped) * Guard (Equipped) * Dodge Roll (Equipped) * Item Boost * EXP Writer I -> EXP Writer II (Equipped) * Magic Lock-On * Aerial Sweep (Equipped) * Combo Plus (Equipped) * Air Combo Plus (Equipped) * Second Wind (Equipped) * Gift * Tribute (Equipped) * Cheer * Damage Syphoon (Equipped) * Lucky Lucky * Cover * MP Haste * Second Chance (Equipped) * Explosion (Equipped) * Aerial Finish (Equipped) * Blitz (Equipped) Stats Skill Physical *Strike Raid *Fire Strike *Barrier Surge *Aerial Slam *''Zantetsuken (Slot Equipped)'' *Poison Edge *''Splattercombo (Slot Equipped)'' *''Vorpal Blitz (Slot Equipped)'' *''Fist Bump'' (Slot Equipped) Magical *Faith Magic * Fire -> Fira -> Firaga * Gravity -> Gravira * Blizzard -> Blizzara * Cure -> Cura ''' * Mine Square -> Mine Shield -> '''Seeker Mine * Stop -> Stopra * Aero * Thunder Summons * Mushu (Summon Equipped) * Marahute * Fairy Godmother (Summon Equipped) * Baymax (Summon Equipped) Limits *''Wrath of the Warrior (Equipped) ''->'' ''Warrior Plus *''Dragonblaze (Equipped)'' *Trip Around the Sun *Cheshire Cat *All for One *''Resonance Blade (Equipped) '' Other *Reluctancy *April Showers *Battle Cry *Magnify Jobs *Soldier *Monk *''Ninja (Equipped)'' Job Skills Soldier *Cross Slash Monk *Dolphin Blow ''Ninja (Active) *Ninja Vanish Job Abilities Soldier *Valor *Combo Plus + *Quick Offense *Warrior's Spirit *MP Lock Monk *Focus *Bare Hands *Brace *Mantra *Invigorate Ninja (Active) *Synch Blade *Magical Lock *Reload Boost *Smokescreen *First Strike Drive Forms *Blot Form *Data Form Equipment Keyblades * Kingdom Key * Jungle King * 'Blessed Thief (Brawl/Bodyguard Equipped)' * Stroke of Midnight * Hidden Dragon * Frolic Flame * Divewing * 'Oathkeeper (+4) (Sync Blade/Boss Battle Equipped)' * Unbound (+4) * Spellbinder * Star Seeker * All for One * 'Resonate Heart (Sync Blade/Story/Everything Non Mission Related Equipped)' * Skull Noise * Compainion * 'Counterpoint (Musical Mission Equipped)' Accessories * 'White Fang (Equipped)' * Brave Warrior * Speed Chain * Energy Bangle * Moogle Badge (?) * Musketeer Hat Items * * * * * Trivia 'Facts' *Kel has gone through multiple phases to get where he's at. *At one point during his making, his name was Shane. *He has his own Code of Honor *There's a possibility that Nequa either is stalking him, or wants him dead for reasons unknown. *After the events of Camelot, it is most likely the latter. *He likes frogs *Due to a unforeseen mishap involving his name being used in a different rp, there is now a AU Kel exclusive to LvD *There is a likely chance that Kel will dye his hair white later in the rp. Cause white hair = awesomeness (While the latter remains to be true, Kel likely won't be changing his hair color) *His father is has the appearance and similar personality traits of Cross Marian from D. Gray-man *Kel too is best girl 'Aura''' *Aura's are physical manifestations of the users soul *Should an Aura be destroyed, the wielder will experience sharp moments of pain in their chest as the soul attempts to repair itself *If the soul cannot be repaired, the the controller of the aura will be consumed with darkness and rage, even taking on the form of the destroyed Aura *Only denizens from Solucia are able to use them however through special means others can be able to use them. *Aura's are inspired by both Stands, Personas, Avatars, and many other things *In most cases the Aura's shown will either be from Cardfight Vanguard or Yu-Gi-Oh *While this may or may not stick with Kel, Aura will still be seen in another non KH related OC of MoK Category:Characters Category:MoK Category:Active